


In Remembrance of Her

by eternallyyoursforever



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Past Love, Steven Universe AU, pearl and rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallyyoursforever/pseuds/eternallyyoursforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thousand years together on plant earth. A romance blossoms and fades. Unrequited love is a terrible tale of great tragedy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Remembrance of Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Can you believe that this is my first actual fanfic? I absolutely adore Steven Universe, and have always wanted to write fanfic for my favorite ship PearlRose but never got around to it... Yet here I am now! Please review all you like, and maybe just maybe I'll find the perseverance to continue writing more.

It was night-time in Beach City and Stephen had blissfully fallen asleep.

Garnet and Amethyst had already taken their leave, and after making sure Steven was safe and sound, Pearl had also retreated to her room. An act that she had only started getting used to after Stephen requested for her to discontinue her watch over his sleep.

For once everything had been calm that day.

No fighting corrupted gems, nor squabbling between her and Amethyst. It was just a normal average day like any human would have had. Earlier in the day, they even visited Rose's fountain to clear away any shrubbery in their absence since their last visit. Now in the solitude of her room, Pearl couldn't help but let out all the feelings that she held inside.

The fact that she was still mourning Rose's absence, and that every passing day without her became harder to bear. At times it felt like she was able to move on and forget her grieving, to watch over and protect Stephen like she had promised Rose. Yet on days like this, Pearl couldn't help but think of her and the memories that they shared.

The wondrous days they spent together and would no longer enjoy, the experience of being part of her as Rainbow Quartz. And most of all, not being able to hear her voice and the words that she so longed to hear. To Pearl, it was Rose who had made her feel so complete. Now here without her, she had never felt so lost.

She pulled her arms towards herself in an embrace and sighed. "Oh Rose, I only dream of having you here with me once again." She slowly dropped her hands and looked down at them "I'm so lost without you..." she said as memories flashed through her mind.

The thousands of years they shared together. Just her and Rose. Together. On a strange plant millions of miles away from home. The battle in which they fought to defend the earth. Pearl, never giving up to protect her Rose, "Oh how I wish you were still here" Pearl said as she closed her eyes.

Tears spilled down her face, collecting into the waterfall surrounding her. She stiffened her cries and managed a smile; daydreaming once again about the times that they had shared.

"Oh if only you were here..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I continue writing more to this, the next chapters won't be this short!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this little tidbit, and don't forget to review!


End file.
